Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 2
Tyrone smokes the joint one last time before being interrupted by the school bell ringing. Tyrone begins coughing so Jamal hits him as hard as he can on his back to stop it. "Yo man, what the fuck?!" Tyrone says. "Nigga, I was helping yo ass, you was coughing like a little bitch on his first time with a blunt." Jamal exclaims while slightly snickering. "You two are fucking lightweights, I'm going to class, never thought I'd say something like that." Eddie states. "Nigga, did you forget that we're gonna fucking die?" "Some nigga with dirty ass braids is gonna rock our shit!" Tyrone exclaims. "Dude, you're high, calm down and get to class already." Eddie says as he walks off into the school. "Tyrone, how many times do I have to tell you that nigga ain't gonna do nothing, come on let's get to first period, it ain't like we gonna do any work anyways." Jamal says. "Fine..." Tyrone says as he sighs. They walk through the school, seeing faces they're most likely never gonna see again, both of them thinking back at their four years of high school. "Damn, can you believe we're not gonna be in this shithole again?!" Tyrone excitedly says. "Yeah, I remember that one day during freshman year where you kept talking shit and got beat for it, you talked a lot of shit back then." Jamal jokingly says. "Oh fuck off." Both Tyrone and Jamal make it to their first period class just on time as the late bell rings. They sit in their assigned seats in the front of the class as the bell rings. Tyrone looks at the time realizing only three hours of school and the last hour is of graduation, something that Tyrone and Jamal have been waiting for since the eighth grade. "You still fucked up?" Jamal asks. "Whatchu mean?" "I mean, are you still high?" "Oh, kinda the weed was pretty weak compared to what I've smoked before, I still got a little affect." "Class, as you know this is the last day of school and your graduations are coming up, I'm very proud of all of you and I was happy to know you all and have you as my students." Mr.Williams states with a smile on his face. "Yeah, it was good knowing you too Mr.Williams." Tyrone says. "You guys can have your free time, it's the last day, I won't make you guys do work." Mr.William says relaxed as he is sitting in his rolling chair filing papers. The soon-to-be graduates thank Mr.Williams for his kindness throughout the year pouring out their hearts, something they've never shown before. "What do you think?" Tyrone asks. "About what?" "Tyler, do you really think he might come back for us with his homies?" "Hell nah, like I said he a pussy boy, almost everybody in the hood say that shit to make people scared of them. Trust me, he ain't finna do nothing." Jamal replies. "Whatever you say man, I'll just take your word for it then." A couple of minutes later the bell rings and since the day is shortened they only spend 30 minutes in each class. The time goes by faster than they thought it would and next thing they know is that they're getting dressed and prepared for the ceremony which is being attended outside. Tyrone's mother, Jamal's cousin and both of Eddie's parents sit in the crowd of nothing but family awaiting for their children's name to be called. "Jamal Cozart!" The principle says as Jamal begins walking up on the stage with a smile on his face. "There's that son of a bitch." Tyler says angrily to his friends in the car while loading up the uzi. They slowly approach where the graduation is happening and as soon as Jamal is giving his speech and is distracted, they begin firing off random shots coming from the passenger seat, and the backseats. Jamal backstage to avoid damage as he hears the screams and weeping coming from where the guests were sitting. The shots stop and they hear the car tires screech and drive off. Jamal comes from the backstage of the ceremony finding many injured guests focusing primarily on Jamero who was shot in his right shoulder. "Holy fuck! Jamero you alright man?" Jamal asks slightly frantic. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine man." Tyrone rushes from backstage shouting mom over and over, but finds her laying on the ground with a bullet wound pierced right through her heart. Seeing this sight puts Tyrone into tears as he holds his dead mom while weeping. His friends and the people of his school look at him sorrowfully as he cries and weeps continously for his mom to come back. Previous Issue': Issue 1'' ''Next Issue:' ''Issue 3 Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Jamal Cozart *Eddie Kato *Mr. Williams (First Appearance) *Jamero Cozart (First Appearance) *Trisha Johnson (Last Appearance) (Alive) *Mr. Kato (First Appearance) *Mrs. Kato (First Appearance) Trivia *This issue marks the first issue that a character is killed on-screen. *First Appearance of Mr. Williams. *First Appearance of Jamero Cozart. *First Appearance of Eddie's parents. *Jamal's last name is revealed this issue. Category:Dark Category:Issues Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues